The present disclosure relates to toner particles. In particular, embodiments herein relate to hyperpigmented low melt toner particles.
Under printing conditions with short dwell times the performance of toner particles having nominal pigment loadings (and even typical hyperpigmented loadings) may exhibit marginal crease performance. There is a need to address this issue with new material solutions. The present disclosure provides material solutions that address these and related issues.